


Deeper Feelings

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Explicit Language, Fighting, Kissing, Language, M/M, Romance, Sex, Violence, kinda crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: Nickolas has been invited to dinner by his childhood friend Cathal so they can catch up, things get a little bumpy on the way there as well as a little passionate. Is it 'normal' for friends to be feeling this way?





	1. A Beast for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite fanfics about my characters Nickolas Devant [an incredibly tall, yellow gelert] and his childhood friend Cathal Callahan [a shady looking Christmas gelert]. Cathal has had a crush on Nickolas for a very long time, and though Nickolas loves Cathal the feelings never really became romantic--until lately, a week after they had shared their first kiss.  
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

He's used them hundreds of times, thousands in fact, so to have his very own arcane portal transport him outside of his property and not to the safe haven behind it's very large black metal gates was a little concerning to Cathal. Still, he had a guest and he didn't want them to worry. The dark furred gelert pretends to cough into his closed fist and look around to observe his property, still wondering why in the world his arcane portal had brought them to an unassigned spot. The taller pale gelert followed close behind him through the blood red portal, his light colored robes flapping amongst the harsh breeze from traveling in between worlds and when he had finally got on physical ground the portal closed itself.

 

“Well, here we are.” Cathal waved a white gloved hand over the barren streets that is riddled with weeds and Gothic architecture, his friend follows the view gestured to him and he is not only puzzled but also intrigued at the dark scene.

 

“You live _here_?” Nickolas asks finally seeing that his host was trying his best to open the large metal gates, it looked like the gelert was struggling against the ancient looking object but it wasn't moving at all. Cathal swears under his breath, he knew what this meant, unfortunately his magic was often driven from an unknown source and so whenever he's tossed into an area beyond his knowing and exits refuse him entry it only means that he has a job to do. Why now? Out of all times...

 

“Yes, well, actually I live up there.” the seasoned hunter explained pointing to the large mansion just beyond the gate, Nickolas had no trouble seeing it from between the very large bars but now he was getting suspicious when they weren't just walking in like normal folk. Cathal resists the urge to gulp when he sees those intimidating, yet beautiful, hazel colored eyes from the cleric and he looks around once again pretending to sigh. “I mean, look at that view—look at that moon.” he says looking straight up where the moon is forever present, blood red--among the dark clouds that frame around it.

 

“We're locked out.” it was more of a statement than it was a question but it's because Nickolas has seen many things in his years as a cleric, besides, it was a cleric's job to live lifetimes among lifetimes so that they can be prepared to give insight to many with differentiating situations. His years among the holy order had given Nickolas a very strong sense of insight and since he can see the anxiousness on Cathal's face it was clear that something was wrong...no. Something was _coming_.

 

“Of course not!” It was foolish to try lying his way out of this, but Cathal couldn't help it, lying was a coping mechanism for him. “I just want to show you the lovely view, and enjoy ourselves before we get cooped up inside for dinner.” Nickolas was still watching his friend with sharp eyes but before the cleric could prove that his statement was false a loud cry came from the far side of the street, driving both gelerts into a silence. Cathal swears, much more louder this time. “For fuck's sake mate...” the hunter twirls the cane he held in his right hand, infusing it with magic so that it take form of a long thin sword. Nickolas' shoulders stiffened and a chill ran down along his spine when the wind began to blow, he can feel it, whatever it was that cried out down the street. He can feel it's sorrow, it's sins, it's blood lust....it was _**disgusting**_.

 

“Cathal.” Nickolas began in a whisper, a nervous flutter palpated in his chest as the cry became much louder and he saw the other gelert pulling out a weapon, whatever was happening surely wasn't planned, and so the cleric reaches for the only comfort item he had—his holy chime staff and held it firmly ready to fight back whatever this sinful being was. “What the _fuck_ is going on?”

 

“Ok, I would like to apologize to you my dear Nicko, from the deepest part of my heart.” Cathal hurriedly comments looking around one more time to ensure that it was, indeed, the only thing that was coming to face them and it hadn't used the towering buildings surrounding them to it's advantage. It did not, but that didn't meant they were out of the woods yet, they still had to wait for it to make it's appearance and rid it. “I'm usually a lot more careful when it comes to teleporting back home but sometimes my magic likes to disregard what I tell it to and throw me into one of these scenarios. So!” Cathal forces a smile to his friend, ignoring the deep gurgling growl that was coming from the shadows deep within the alleyway across his mansion, the cleric stared petrified at the monstrosity that began to crawl out onto the street before them. “I will get rid of this demon, post haste, and then we can enjoy a lovely quiet dinner. I _promise_.”

 

The demon was large, even as it crawled without it's legless lower half it towered over the two gelerts, it's arms were long and bony that stretched far past a normal body's would, it's hands just as large and bared long bloody claws. It's face was horribly distorted and twisted making it's original species a mystery like it's past, name and original motives but there were clearly horns—or antlers—on top of it's head, the rest of it was covered in blood, matted fur and cloth. The patterns on the cloth stood out the most to Nickolas, other than it's grotesque features and anguished filled screams, the symbols and colors were faded, mauled by years of neglect but it resembled very close to the robes he wore today. Cathal lunged at the demon plunging his sword right into it's shoulder, but all that it did was piss it off even further. With it's large bony hand it swatted at him like he was just a mere petpetpet bugging it, the hunter flew far across the street rolling among the floor like a rag doll and landing right onto his back, the wind clearly knocked out of him. Nickolas knew that he couldn't sit idle while his friend gets tossed around, twirling his chime staff to attract the demon with it's crystal clear noise that was when the cleric found an opening and decided to attack it. A powerful hit to the side of it's face, to blindside it, and when it used one hand to grip at it's new injury it used the other to swipe at him with it's claws. Nickolas took a step to the left, barely dodging the blow but his robe got caught in it's claws and ripped at his sleeve.

 

Ok, _**now**_ he was mad.

 

The cleric charged at the beast when it made another loud cry, he hit and slashed at it's face and it's torso, jumping back whenever it had tried to attack him and taking another jump forward whenever he caught the opportunity. Finally, Cathal had woken up from the hit but he couldn't help but watch the fight take place. He was entranced by the fire in the cleric's eyes, his pale features could only be that as pure and bright as a normal—not cursed—full moon, he was beautiful.

 

And he was fighting.

 

Cathal shook his head hurriedly to clear his mind, Nickolas was supposed to be his guest not doing his job...even if he was good at it. No. No he can't let Nickolas keep fighting the demon, he'll only fall, just like the rest of them...

 

When Nickolas jumps backwards to avoid another oncoming attack Cathal jumps forward, his hands gripping the center of his sword and when he pulls them apart his spear than becomes two. Still refusing to stop, Nickolas turned and started to attack from the sides and behind the monster, it flailed around trying it's best to strike them both but roared in agony as blow upon blow kept coming. Once, twice, when they continued to fight the beast it would reach into it's very own back or side and pull out a mauled weapon that was lodge there, desperately trying to attack them with it as if to land an equal hit to them, luckily they would succeed in hitting the weapon from it's grasp and get a better opening. Finally, after what felt like hours of attacks from both the hunter and the cleric later, the beast let out one more large cry and flopped down onto it's chest. It was done. Nickolas stared at the creature as it began to melt and crumble away into the cobblestone street, his eyes not leaving the patterns on the clothing and the dull eye that stared up at him, he could've sworn he heard a very faint voice from the demon. Or. Maybe it was all in his head, but he felt better giving the monster a sincere nod as if accepting it's apology and gave it forgiveness, the eye glistened for just an instant before it too became one with the street and sludge. Cathal was standing a few steps behind Nickolas, resting his hands on his knees and totally oblivious of his attacker's redemption, he's too busy trying to get air back into his neglected lungs and ignore the fact that he just ruined his first probable date. Er...well, he really didn't _tell_ Nickolas that this was a date, but if he did then...oh boy, this would of gone much worse. Nickolas finally turned himself around to see how his friend was doing but Cathal hurriedly stood up straighter just as he did, one hand on his hip and the other smoothing his black tussled hair back into it's normal more classy style.

 

“Alright, since that's now over we can finally go to dinner.”

 

“Shouldn't you rest yourself, Cal?” Nickolas asked closely observing the fatigue that was still present and growing on his friend's face. Not many can state that they had defeated such a horrid being, but fighting one and refusing to give yourself time to heal and catch your breath was definitely a foolish choice. The hunter exclaimed that he had more than enough time to rest at dinner and turns around to finally open the gate for them, the cleric got a full glimpse at the true damage that was bestowed on his friend, a large cleaver in the center of his back, no doubt from when the beast was pulling various weapons from it's own body and attacking them with it. “C-Cathal! Your back!”

 

“Hm? What? Oh yes, you always have my back, precisely.” the hunter brushes off unaware—or dismissing the true injury as he finally got the gate to open with a large metallic creak, Nickolas hurriedly follows the dark furred gelert past the gate where it closes behind them and he stops before the other can take a single step.

 

“No, you have a—there's a weapon in your back” he holds a hand up just as Cathal opens his mouth to make a reply, “do _**not**_ play coy with me Cathal Callahan, I know you can feel that injury. Just hold still while I--”

 

“No.” Cathal brushes his friend's hand away and his tone darkens into an almost foreign color, making the old cleric blink in horror at his refusal to be healed. “Don't heal me—don't touch me, and just for good measure don't come near me.” Is this guy an idiot? No, no he already is in Nickolas' mind, sure he's very quirky and unique and he can be intelligent and loveable when he _wants_ to be, but it is out of the usual that he is so quick to defend an injury. Especially an injury of a critical degree. He's done lots of reckless stuff in the past, scaling the cathedral walls to chase crokabeks out from the rafters or trying to balance on the afters above the confessionals in the main hall, just to name a few but...neglecting an injury, that wasn't normal. Nickolas takes a step forward to reconcile him but Cathal is quick to side step and get distance in between them, the cleric is growing more horrified than impatient at each passing second, the drops of blood that is making itself present on the ground beneath him isn't really helping his mood either.

 

“This is not a fucking game, Cathal. Let me heal you--”

 

“If you touch me I will throw you out, Nickolas.” the cleric stops in mid attempt to try grabbing at his friend, his hands slowly returning back to his side and hiding among the flaps of his tattered robe. Cathal frowns and then sighs as he turns around, trying to get a clear view of his back but unfortunately that cleaver was in the right spot because he can't really see it. He didn't want to say such harsh words to his dear Nickolas, but if he didn't put his foot down... “Don't touch me, just, let me know how high I need to reach for this thing.” the hunter turns himself around and reaches pathetically for the weapon lodged in his back. Nickolas' frown matches Cathal's because doing something so reckless can cost you your life, yet he's taking this like it was just a splinter in his backside, he was hiding something from him—possibly to 'protect' him—but if so, what could it be? And was it really worth his life? He would never forgive himself if one of his closest friends had to succumb to an injury he can easily fix. “Um...are you still back there? I'm not hearing anything from you.”

 

“A little to the right.” Nickolas shakes his head shamefully, crossing his arms over the other but still holding tightly to the chime staff to follow his friends order and resist doing the job himself. “Your _other_ right, moron.”

 

“Yes, yes thank you for that...” Cathal finally feels the handle and tightens his grip on it, obviously this was going to hurt, a lot, so he drew one slow even breath and with a large tug he pulls it out. Nickolas raises his hands about to reach and comfort his friend but he stops himself again, he can't touch him so he was left to do nothing but just watch. The hunter groans, hisses and his back arches at the pain and he's left to breathe heavily for a few seconds to try ignoring the worst of it, finally, standing up straighter he waves his fingers to cast a simple self-healing spell. The exposed injury and his eyes glow a dark purple for an instant and the blood immediately stops dripping, his breathing returns to normal and the world becomes still. And awkward. Cathal clears his throat anxiously, glancing down at his blood and dirt stained gloves then turning his attention to his friend's ruined robes. “Oh my poor dear, your robes--”

 

“It's fine, Cathal.” Nickolas pouts turning himself away, still clearly upset and curious as to why his friend was insistent on healing himself with dark magic. They had their differences in magic, of course, but sometimes magic of a lighter kind work a little more efficiently then those of darker descent.

 

“It is **not** fine, Nicko.” Cathal stops himself by raising his hands and lowering them slowly again, “Let's get you inside and we'll have you change into something a little less shredded. No friend of _mine_ is going to sit in _my_ home, having _my_ dinner, in torn clothing because _my_ magic refused to work properly for a change. Come, come.” he waves a hand to the door just up a couple of steps, Nickolas enters first because the door was surprisingly unlocked from the outside and by the time they had walked in together Cathal had not only began to remove his gloves and jacket but a young ghost usul had whisked away down the large staircase that led to the second floor. She was young and had curly hair tied neatly behind a large bow, it was hard to see what color it was specifically along with everything else she wore because of the glow her abnormally pale fur made. Before she can even greet her master in return Cathal had removed his jacket, shirt and begun to untie his pants, ignoring the horrified expression on his guest's face. “Gabriela there you are, get Nickolas upstairs and have him take a nice long soak—oh, give him something to wear too. Anything from my old wardrobe is fine and make sure you use the black salt in his bath. In case you weren't watching we were just fighting a Cleric Beast moments ago and I don't want him getting any blood in him, so take any and all precautions if necessary.”

 

“Yes sir, of course.” Gabriela smiles playfully at Nickolas who hurriedly turns himself around to escape the view of the stripping gelert and covering his peripheral vision to ensure he isn't being rude and stare. “Please follow me, fathe--”

 

“Just Nickolas or 'sir' is fine, child.” the cleric couldn't help but take a peek, it's hard to believe that his friend is so casually taking clothes off in the living room with someone else and a young maid standing there, he hurriedly looks away again. Yup, Cathal is now completely naked. Well, the clerics used to share a large bath together but it has been years since they had even seen each other it just felt....wrong? Maybe also because he was at Cathal's home, he felt inclined to look away for privacy's sake. As the young looking usul starts to skip up the stairs he follows close behind her, “Does he usually do this when he comes home?” They have known each other since they were children in the holy order, yes, but after they had separated as young adults it felt like to Nickolas that there was still things he never knew about his friend. Gabriela giggles, stopping in front of a large wooden door to unlock it for the tall gelert and waving him to walk inside,

 

“You should see Master Callahan when he has his _rough_ days.” Nickolas stood silently on the side of the room as he watches the young usul hurry around the room, running the water for the bath until it is warm, grabbing various soaps, herbs and other things to toss into the water and gently mix it around with her hand. The gelert compared it to a witch trying to make a brew of sorts, which didn't really give him a good feeling. “Master Callahan said you two had fought a Cleric Beast, and he was right when he said I had watched. I unfortunately couldn't do anything to help because my magic is really sub-par, but, I will do all I can to ensure that you don't get cursed, sir.”

 

“Cursed.” Nickolas repeats turning to the side so he can set his chime staff against the wall, it was horribly dirty from the fight, a good wipe down and some holy water should fix that. The maid nodded her head, her black curls swaying to frame her face as she put the last apparent ingredient in for the bath, half a jar of black salt. He would be lying if he didn't say that the bath did smell very nice, like...flowers, citrus and sea salt, but it did look a little unnerving as it was a dark shade of purple with instead of it being clear.

 

“Someone who isn't accustomed to fighting against cursed beasts risk falling to the curse as well, as did that cleric—before he turned into what he had become. The blood they spill carries it and infects anyone who comes into contact with it. Master Callahan once knew a wizard who was skillful enough to find a prevention but haven't found a cure for it as of yet. I do believe Master Callahan took on the traditional occupation to keep searching for the cure and keep the number of beasts in this area down to a minimum.” Well, that explains what it was Cathal was trying to protect Nickolas from and possibly the reason why they haven't seen each other in so long. The young maid turned to face him while giving him a polite bow, “I will take your robes Sir Nickolas, in the meantime I have Cathal's old robes as your replacement, and I will make preparations to have your robes stitched and cleaned good as new.”

 

“Thank you child.” the cleric waited until the young woman had turned her attention completely away before he started to remove his gown, unlike his host Nickolas was a little more self conscious about his body, especially to those who weren't family and from his holy order. It was an absolute marvel that the bath was large enough to hold him in it, even at his own estates he needed to call for a custom made bath but it also made him wonder about who this house belonged to. Cathal never really spoke about his parents when they were children, Nickolas remembers that he once mentioned that they had passed away when he turned ten years old and then left with nothing from their inheritance. But if that was so then who did this house belong to before Cathal? The ones who taught and trained his friend in this occupation to fight dangerous monsters and look for a cure?

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

 

The robes Gabriela had retrieved for Nickolas did in fact belong to Cathal and not because it was also the same color and patterns as his robes, but because it the bottom of the robe was short, a little too short. When Nickolas put the robe on it exposed his feet, ankles and the curl of his tail poked out from the bottom, still, the cleric was grateful as well as surprised at the fact that his friend bothered to keep the ceremonial garbs all these years after quitting the holy order. He dared not to ask why, it might be a delicate subject, he's learned from years experiences that if someone decided to keep something for so long it was always a sensitive subject. The blonde gelert followed the ghost pet down the flight of stairs to another hallway off to the side then finally reached the large dining hall, most of the space that filled it up other than the large decorated table were the books that were stacked in groups against the walls under the tall windows. A lot of books took up some room on the table as well, only on one side as Cathal sat on the edge all the way on the opposite side, a small smile on his face when his friend entered the hall.

 

“How was your soak dear Nicko?”

 

“Excellent.” Nickolas chuckled a little as he looked down at his bare feet and exposed ankles, “I appreciate the gesture of letting me use your robes, but sometimes I forget how much shorter you are than me, my friend.” Cathal laughed along with him, holding out a hand when the cleric got close as if gesturing him to grab it. The other complied, he couldn't explain it but ever since they were children the hunter always had this habit of grabbing Nickolas' hand, rather it was just for casual hand holding or pretending to have some kind of fascination and watch their entangled fingers while they sat in the middle of a sermon. It all became second nature now, the cleric grabs hold of his friend's hand and was guided around an elaborately decorated wooden chair with a purple cushion to sit next to Cathal, their hands not once letting go.

 

“I think the clerics purposely make you all tall for that reason, to weed out the imposters.”

 

“No.” Nickolas argued back a smile more faded than the other's still on his muzzle, he watched curiously as Cathal laced his fingers in between his then began to rub his thumb across his knuckles. “I do think it's all from the family, my father was rather tall as well.” 'But your brother is short, shorter than me that is' Cathal replies back with a casual shrug of his shoulders, not knowing what else to say and he continues to gently rub the warmth into his cold hand. Nickolas realizes then that the hunter is not only wearing a new suit, his hair was wet but also he didn't have any gloves on his hands. That wasn't like him, he always wore gloves because his hands are always cold...then again... “So you _do_ have hands.”

 

“What?”

 

“You're not wearing any gloves is what I meant.”

 

“Uh, no?” Cathal's tone was more of a question then it was a gratified answer, nonetheless it was good enough for Nickolas because he turned their hands around some more as if examining the limbs like they were foreign objects and he was set out on memorizing every little detail in them. There was a scar on one of them which the cleric decided to use a finger to gently trace over it a few times, feeling the deep indentation of it. Cathal tilts his head in confusion, playfully trying to flick his friend on the nose when his hand was close enough, Nickolas was prepared however and moved his head back before the flick could even get near, throwing a glare as he looked up to his friend. “Is it that strange to you?”

 

“I've never seen your hands before—well—that sounds a little ridiculous but...” Nickolas answers thinking some more, he shrugs his shoulders before commenting. “I haven't seen your hands since we were children, they were always covered in mud or dirt.” the cleric could hear the Christmas gelert hum in acknowledgment but it shocked him that he didn't take the opportunity to say anything else. What he didn't know was that his friend was too busy staring at him, well, ok, Nickolas _knew_ he was staring—at him specifically—but the reason _why_ he was actually staring was far beyond his knowledge. He had the chance to use a little bit of insight, just to see what was turning the gears in Cathal's head but he chose 'respect for privacy' over 'satisfied curiosity'. In the meantime the hunter was too busy taking in every bit of detail he could in the cleric's features, he's watching the beautiful hue in Nickolas' eyes dance with the dim candlelight, he's feeling the warmth his hand creates in Nickolas' and watching the way his lips move and begged to be kissed. Again. They had kissed before, a week ago, comically it was Nickolas' first kiss and the cleric wasn't so happy that it was spent so abruptly. Even if the moment was just two or so seconds long Cathal loved it, and by gods and demons almighty he wanted to lean over and kiss the cleric again....shit, what the hell is stopping him?

 

“Nicko.” Nickolas blinks, taken aback at the intensity in Cathal's voice that doesn't match the awed tranquil expression which remained on his friend's face as he leans over just a little, only to stop when their faces were inches apart. The cleric hums out a 'yes?', “Can—may I kiss you again?”

 

“Sure.” the shock over the kiss had almost passed over for Nickolas completely a few days ago, it was only a few seconds and though he was surprised, flustered, and all over embarrassed nothing really happened after that. So what was it that was going to make this kiss right now any different? This time he was ready, for sure. Cathal chuckles seeing the pale pet before him purse his lips just a little to ready for a kiss. Spirits might he was adorable. He leans a little more successful in planting their second kiss on Nickolas' lips, the cleric almost jumps when his lips were parted during the next few seconds, Cathal kisses him a little more eager but he kept his manners and continued to go slow knowing this was all still very new to Nickolas. The blonde gelert was a quick learner, he ignored whatever fear or anxiousness he was feeling in the back of his head and tried to kiss back, a little sloppy around the edges but that only made his friend laugh a little more at his attempt.

 

“My that's rather bold of you, dear.” Cathal chuckles out of the kiss, his friend looking down at him with a proud expression, he couldn't help it. Again. He just wanted to keep kissing him. And so the hunter does but then he tilts his head a little and presses a kiss on his chin, his jaw and down until he reaches Nickolas' neck. The cleric's body froze the instant he felt kisses on his neck but the beating in his heart began to climb, fast. Nickolas drew a sharp breath, unsure of what to do and weary of the strange but warm feeling that began to overcome his body, the fluttering that formed in his stomach when Cathal continues to press tender kisses to his neck. He can't explain what it was that he was beginning to feel then, it's been a very long time that he couldn't tune into something from his past experiences to explain what was happening but...whatever was going on. It felt amazing. Nickolas' eyes fluttered shut with a pleased sigh, unaware that he had turned his head to let Cathal continue kissing his now exposed neck. He really couldn't feel his arms and legs anymore, the fluttering in his gut became a little more intense and so did his grip against Cathal's hand, the hunter chuckles adoring the look of bliss on Nickolas' face but he stops seeing the obvious flush that reddens the pale gelert's delicate looking features. Without a word he moves his chair back by kicking his legs out in front of him slowly, just enough so that the two of them can get some distance back in between them, Cathal is grinning some more and trying to resist the continuing expression on his friend's face.

 

“What...was that?”

 

“What was what, Nicko?”

 

“That...” Nickolas hesitates a little, using his free hand to reach up to his neck that still felt a little feverish and sensitive from the kisses, he draws another slow breath that almost sounds like a sigh. “That kissing...it was very different from before.” Cathal feels more than accomplished at what he's done, more so when he realizes that his friend actually likes getting kisses on the neck, but he tells himself to stay calm and he forbid himself to try anything a little more intense before dinner. But, it did give him an idea, a mischievous one at that. With a growing smirk the hunter repositions himself so that his elbow is resting comfortably on the armrest and his hand is still holding Nickolas', which is finally beginning to loosen in grip.

 

“Did you like it, my friend?” the question threw the cleric off guard, of course he did but was it wrong for him to do so? Just by the pleased look on Cathal's face it seemed that he was looking for another reaction from him during the kiss, maybe he was looking forward to making him flustered a second time...or maybe he was looking for something else, again, Nickolas chose to respect privacy than to use his insight.

 

“Yes.” Cathal laughs at the cautiousness in Nickolas' tone, to ensure that he really meant no harm he continues to rub his fingers over his friend's hand. He looks deep into those bright hazel eyes, he adores the faint smell of citrus and sea salt that still lingered on his friend's fur from the bath and of course he possessively continues to hold the warmth his hands created against his colder grip.

 

“If you are fine with it my friend, I would like to share more with you after we finish our dinner.” The cleric's face remained sober when he turned the thoughts over in his head but that was the very thing he was trying to cover up, his overwrought thinking. He wasn't completely oblivious, Nickolas knew damn well what Cathal was asking and the fact that he was actually _debating_ to do this with his friend was absolutely mind staggering. Nickolas was sure that Cathal wasn't looking for a straight away answer, telling from the way that after he said that he went back to leaning comfortably against the chair's armrest and watch two more servants in the kitchen run around behind the closed wooden door, it's window large enough so that they can see a good corner of the large plain kitchen. Good, maybe he can think over the offer some more—ok, no, why the hell is he thinking this over?

 

Don't get him wrong, Cathal is—well, we went over that he can be quite charming when he wants to be, yes. He is also quite handsome, he's always been. Nickolas remembers that when the sisters at the Cathedral would compare them both behind their backs he'd always be called 'cute' while his dear friend was always, without a doubt, called 'handsome', 'mysterious', 'enthralling'...that is until he did something stupid in the courtyard that had Nickolas and the other clerics running to get him to stop. Still, over the years his features became different, as did his, but Cathal still remained incredibly handsome. These days his friend had goatee and a mustache and hid his eyes behind small dark purple glasses with a silver frame. Handsome. Dark. Smug...his personality always got to Nickolas though, he loved it when his friend tries hard, to do his best at something or, when they were children, had an unfaltering determination to grab the object out from his grasp when they played keep-away. He always worked harder than the rest, he always _**achieved**_ more than the rest, Cathal always put passion in everything he did....the two times they had kissed were no different. Nickolas' mind swam, what kind of person would he be if they had gone further? What side of Cathal wasn't he seeing besides from the one he was used to through their whole friendship? Did he really want to risk everything they already had just for the sake of fulfilling curiosity's sake? No, it wasn't because of curiosity, that's what it felt to him, but digging deeper down Nickolas came to the conclusion that he...yes...he loves Cathal, he always has, romantically? He wouldn't really know, he never really felt that way towards anyone but he does know that if anyone else were to ask him the same request he wouldn't even hesitate to say no. Cathal however, he was willing to say yes and he hoped that alone was a good enough reason to agree.

 

“My friend.” Nickolas looked down at the plate of spooky food placed in front of him, Cathal had let go of his hand by then, grabbing his utensils so that he can finally cut into his deviled delights and eat a serving. Taking his fork the cleric gave a few stabs to the side of the delights, letting the mush ooze out of it's sides. “If you're serious, then I would like to accept your offer.” The hunter freezes in place, his fork still hanging in his mouth as his hands drop to the table to catch himself from falling backwards.

 

“W-Wait.” Cathal says swallowing the rest of the food he was chewing and taking the utensil out from his mouth so he can speak clearer, the cleric finally took a bite from his meal and in fact—liked it—so he was still eating while his friend was still watching him in pure shock. “You're sure?”

 

“Of course.” Nickolas couldn't help the smug grin that grew on his face when he sees his friend becoming a little embarrassed, now he had an advantage...sort of. Cathal clears his throat, a smile replacing the surprised expression from before and he nods his head, he says then, that they will continue right after dinner but for now they can sit, talk, and relax. Nickolas agrees, their main intention was just to have a calm dinner and catch up from the last ten or so years since they have seen each other, everything that happens afterwards...or, before, if we're counting the monster incident, was just on a whim.


	2. A Friend for Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having dinner with his childhood friend Cathal, Nickolas agrees to take their relationship another step further in hopes that their life-long relationship won't be hindered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- SMUT AHOY!! 
> 
> Part 2 of Deeper Feelings, there's sexual interactions and swearing and fluff--anyways, thanks for checking this out and here's wonderwall. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When dinner was finished Cathal kindly told the servants that he was withholding dessert until later, and though he didn't really tell them how later the servants didn't seemed in the least bothered, insisting that they will come by whenever he requests it. Gabriela was with the other two or three servers by the time Nickolas was being led by Cathal down the hall and up the staircase from earlier, the two connected by entangled fingers. It was a normal habit since childhood, that when they walked with hands connected that Cathal led and Nickolas was always a step or two behind admiring the way their fingers still locked together and their arms form a little bridge in between them. Down the hall they had passed the room that Nickolas bathed in earlier and another larger room with two doors, both closed but Nickolas had a good feeling that it might be a library of sorts. When they came across another room passed the library Cathal opened the door for them, still leading the cleric in and he laughs a little, gesturing to the large Neovian inspired furniture that decorated it all when they stopped in the middle of the room.

 

“Well, this is my room. The master bedroom I should say, not, initially my room but now it is.”

 

“I've been meaning to ask who this house belonged to before it was given to you.” Nickolas said walking willingly with the hunter who guided them yet again to the bed, they both sat down on the edge of it but that seemed to be it. For now. Cathal didn't seemed bothered by the inquire, he took this time to untie the blood red ribbon from around his collar and rest it on the nightstand besides the bed, he pushed the frames more over the bridge of his muzzle as well so it won't fall off his face.

 

“You know it was given to me?”

 

“Well Gabriela told me that you inherited this job in destroying monsters and trying to find a cure for this curse, I think your employer also gave you this home as well.” Nickolas smiled when his friend seemed impressed, his speculation was correct. Cathal nodded his head, explaining that during the years they were separated he was on the aggressive hunt against many beasts and trying to look for the cure. He had met and trained many other hunters as well, which was also a job requirement, and though he hasn't found the cure he has gotten close to finding it, as well as the other hunters. There was progress, and that was all that mattered. This house belonged to the mentor that taught him his occupation, which belonged to his master, and theirs, and theirs, so on so forth for the last one hundred years. The cleric copied his head nod and got silent, his mind coming back to before dinner and when Cathal had told him not to touch him. “I'm still sorry for earlier, when you didn't want me to heal yo—”

 

“My dear, don't be.” Cathal turns himself so that he is sitting facing the taller gelert completely, “I...should've warned you about this area I live in, and the risks of fighting that beast. But, don't be sorry. I'm just sorry I had to say such harsh things to you, and besides. We can just ignore all of that now.” the hunter smiles reaching up with one of his still ungloved hands so that it caresses Nickolas' cheek, the taller pet tilts his head so that his cheek rested perfectly in the other's palm and Cathal had to tell himself to relax to resist making a giddy chuckle. What an absolute angel....oh, well, speaking of angel... “Um.” Cathal chuckles nervously and he finds himself unable to look at Nickolas straight in the eye anymore when he thinks of what he might actually do with him, he knew that the cleric probably never had sex before but he feels that, just to be nice, he should ask anyways. “You've...never done this before, have you?”

 

“Done..?”

 

“Intercourse, dear Nicko.”

 

“Oh.” now it was the pale gelert's turn to be flustered at what was to come in between them, he can see it now how Nickolas was trying to remain composed but his eyes hurriedly dart off to the side, clearing the nervous lump in his throat. “No I haven't,” before Cathal could even reassure his friend anything the gelert's hazel eyes come back and stare at him, “have you?”

 

“Me? Oh, of course.” Cathal laughs when any and all the nervousness leave the cleric's face, the emotion there quickly replaced with that emotionless unamused expression and an 'oh really? I should have known'. “Well hey now, Nicko! What's that supposed to mean?” he laughs some more, pretending to sound hurt when he leans over and begins to kiss Nickolas' neck again. “Your tone _wounds_ me, my love.”

 

“ _Good_.” Nickolas tries to hiss but it was hard to keep the tone when his heartbeat starts to quicken and his eyes softly close when the shorter gelert starts to press kisses into his neck, a pleasant sigh escapes from him and he hums when Cathal moves the kisses around to the other side of his neck and brings his hand up to gently grab his chin and make his head turn to expose his neck some more. “You...should've warned me that you were a veteran at this.”

 

“Veteran?” Cathal is smiling the whole time as he lets go of his friend's chin and lets his fingertips caress his neck and to his robe's collar, there he gently tugs at it so that the flap looses it's grip at the fastenings and start to open in front of his eyes. Cathal begins to trace his lips and huffed kisses down his neck, collarbone and chest all the while he's helping the cleric shed the robes off his pale body. “I wouldn't call myself a _veteran_ , but I am quite experienced.” Nickolas' mind is swarming with questions and feelings he's never felt, he's finding it rather hard to keep a conversation while all of this is going on. He's beginning to think that they really aren't supposed to be talking during all of this but he doesn't want to leave anything in an awkward silence either, and he's also thinking about who might have been the last person Cathal had done this with. Were they also just as experienced? Did they know each other just as long as the two of them have? Did they get this sensitive to the kisses and soft touches Cathal made to their body too? Nickolas shut his eyes tight, no, he mustn't think about any of that. Right now it was just the two of them, he had agreed to this and he wants to experience this, this is about Cathal and this is about him. The hunter looks up and his kisses stop when he reaches Nickolas' lower stomach, he sees the tight expression on his friend's face and he gives a reassuring squeeze to their still gripped hands, “Nicko, are you alright?”

 

“Y...Yes.” well, at least he knows he can still breathe during all of this. The blonde gelert opens his eyes slowly and he's entranced by the flushed look on his friend's face, the light panting he was making and just how close to his waist he was. Cathal is...handsome, and his eyes were filled with care. Nickolas smiles, the gesture takes his friend by surprise. “I was just thinking...and....uhm....” he tries to reposition his legs a little but it was hard to do so with the uncomfortable tightness just below his waist. “What...exactly should I be doing?”

 

“Well, hm.” Cathal mutters chuckling with a growing smile on his face, he sits himself back up so that he sat just a little higher than Nickolas, who slumped backwards the whole while he was getting kissed. He tilts his head to the side, not exactly sure what to say to his friend, he's only done this with one other person, years ago, and he won't fully admit that during the first time they had just gone at it like in a craze. A really messy craze at that. But here, he was with sweet, witty, but naive Nickolas and he didn't want to let it go all out in a craze, he wants him to feel cherished and loved and absolutely tickled with ecstasy. Finally he beings to unbutton his shirt, still trying to come up with something to help guide his friend into something that he himself isn't really knowledgeable in. He does think of an idea to say, and the smug grin returns to his face when he takes off his shirt, then his small glasses frames and sees Nickolas trying to look away. “You can tell me what I'm doing right, without using any words.”

 

“What in the rolling hell is that supposed to mean?” Nickolas huffs aggravatingly he's forced to look back to his friend's charming features when he grabs him by the chin and lifts his hand up, for a moment the two of them stay like that, the cleric's eyes inch ever so slowly to glance down and fall over every faded scar that decorates his friend's muscular arms and shoulders and the dark hair that cover his toned white furred chest. His heart speeds up yet again and this time there's heat rushing to his face, he refuses—absolutely refuses—to let himself get embarrassed and stay as such, he fakes his confidence by reaching over with his free hand and letting his fingers twirl with the dark hair on Cathal's chest making the hunter laugh.

 

“You will know when the moment calls for it, Nicko.”

 

“Will I, Cal?”

 

“Don't worry yourself, dear. You will.” Cathal's tone reaches for a whisper as he leans over again, taking the cleric by the mouth into a kiss, just so his friend can relax into something he 'knows' more about. It works, though his kissing is still sloppy Nickolas is kissing back, a little more enthusiastically than the other times they had kissed and he is starting to feel a little more confident in himself and a little more comfortable sitting with his friend, the two of them almost naked. Cathal tries to finally let go of the cleric's hand so that he can finally take the rest of his garbs off but Nickolas tightens the grip, he doesn't mind in the least, anything to bring his friend any sort of comfort. Instead, with his free hand, the Christmas gelert lets his hand slide down the other's chest and stomach. It was a normal custom for clerics to not wear any other form of clothing other than their underwear under their robes, so all that was left for him to do was slide his friend's cloth ties down. The cleric shivers at the feeling of being exposed and his friend slowly rubbing the inner of his thigh, his heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest but the motive if he was scared...or excited, was unknown. “If you want to stop at any time, please tell me.” Nickolas nods his head, his eyes closed when they were kissing so he couldn't make out if Cathal had seen him nod or not. He did, but he was a little worried that the cleric didn't say anything. “Alright?”

 

“I thought you didn't want me to talk.”

 

“I didn't--” Cathal couldn't help but grab his mouth when the snort of laughter escaped him when his friend said that, more so when Nickolas finally opens his eyes to look at him and makes a very displeased huff he starts to laugh a little more. Maybe his so called 'instructions' should have been a little more clear. “Alright whatever you say, I didn't mean that but ok...besides, I'm serious, if you want me to stop then please tell me. I just want to make you feel good.” Nickolas was in the middle of asking 'why' before he shut his mouth, now wasn't a reason to be asking such things but he had a really good friend, and he knew what that look on his face meant. Cathal's smile turns softer and he leans down to kiss his flat blonde stomach, “Because I love you, Nicko.”

 

“I.” Nickolas hesitates, he wasn't really sure if he should say what he wanted to say. But something in him told him that it felt...right. Cathal is watching his friend closely, recognizing the curious look of turmoil and inner struggle in his face but the cleric just nods his head, he brings his and Cathal's hand up and gently places a kiss on each finger. “I love you too Cathal, and I missed you dearly.” The hunter's heart is fluttering in fits of joy and awe, he missed him. Sure he felt extremely guilty for leaving his friend many years ago but it was the very thought of seeing him again that had made him trudge through all that he had done, he did this for Nickolas. Nickolas was his home and his everything. Cathal laces his fingers in between Nickolas' when he leans down and kisses the tip of his friend's hardened sex. “E-Even though you—and this—is all incredibly embarrassing...”

 

“Meh, you may close your eyes again, that might make it less so dear. Like I said you don't need words to tell me what you want.” Cathal casually musters, and he finally slides his friend into his mouth. The taller gelert captures a large gasp of air and an unfamiliar feeling grasps the lower part of his stomach when he feels Cathal's tongue had wrapped around the tip of his cock. The dark colored gelert below him hums in question, and when his friend slips a moan he takes that as an ok to continue, he urges himself inch by inch while letting his tongue caress the underside of Nickolas' cock. The cleric had a small idea what Cathal meant when he said that he can guide him to what he likes without using any words, by the time that he is slowly bobbing his head back and forth Nickolas finds his hips moving to a similar motion all on it's own. A small whimper escapes him when the hunter stops, he's moving himself to hold himself up on his elbows but it's more than enough to have him go back to the same rhythm as before, Nickolas is tightening the grip on this hands and he's breathing much harder than before with the tightening feeling bottling itself up the more they continue.

 

“C...Cal.” the feeling of release was feeling a little too over whelming, he had a clear idea what was to happen if he did release but...this itself was a struggle too, he wanted the feeling to go away but he didn't want to get rid of the pleasure he felt. “C- _ **Cal**_.” Cathal heard his name and so he stops, pulling his friend out of his mouth slowly and looking up to see what was wrong but instead, he was greeted with the beautifully lustful expression his friend made. His blonde hair is clinging to his sweat covered face, artfully flushed and by gods. How is this gelert so fucking beautiful?

 

“Yes?” Cathal jesters caressing his friend inner thigh again and loving the way the cleric desperately withered around, he too is out of breath. “What is it, dear?”

 

“I-I...” Nickolas swallows the dry lump in his throat and his legs are shaking so much, he doesn't even think he can get them to stop. “I...can't hold it in.”

 

“That's the plan.” Cathal smiles pulling his friend up from lying on his back with their entangled hands, the two stare at each other in an almost calm silent moment, Cathal is resting his hand on Nickolas hip and rubbing gentle circles into it and the cleric is trying his best not to cum, unknowing that his friend is trying not to do the same. “Will you let me put you on your stomach, Nicko?”

 

“I don't know...how that would help...but fine.” 'You'll see' was Cathal's only reply as he gives a small kiss to his friend's nose before he slowly turns him over, the hunter hurriedly takes off his pants that had grown tight during the whole thing, to toss them to the side and he pulls a pillow from the side to rest under his friend's head and torso. Nickolas' face is red, and he's still panting from being so close and now he's left—again—in the dark as his friend scrambles silently behind him, when Cathal hands him the pillow he desperately grabs onto it, letting his chin rest against it's soft smoke smelling fabric. There was no word of warning when his friend lifts his hips up to the air, nor was their a warning when Nickolas felt something cold and slick enter in his anus, he practically yelps in surprise and he shudders when his friend keeps going. It's odd, now that he's actually paying attention to how all of this is feeling for him, he realizes that his friend isn't warm like he is, his body is cold. Cathal hasn't finished his pilgrimage which doomed him to be an undead, the only heat he felt was from his own body and from the atmosphere in the room it actually...felt nice, refreshing almost, to have something cold pressed against him. “Alright.” Cathal gasps finally taking his tongue out, the main reason why he stopped was because of the almost overwhelming warmth he was feeling from Nickolas' body, he loved it, he craved it. Talking to himself was a horrible habit, and unfortunately, one that Nickolas remembers from childhood but instead of trying to talk to himself he turned it so that he can talk to his lovely guest instead. “Are you ready?”

 

“Mm-hm.” was the cleric's only reply, Cathal leans himself over so he can press a few more kisses to Nickolas' shoulder blades, the nape of his neck, and to his cheek before he lets one of his hands hold fast to the cleric's hip as he drove himself into him. The blonde gelert moaned, loud enough that it took himself by surprise and he gripped eagerly at the pillow he buried his face into when Cathal slowly inches himself to his very core. The shorter gelert huffed, he was making sure that he didn't get too carried away during all of this and hurt his friend, he slowly pulled himself so that he was only half way in before thrusting his hips right into the cleric's sweet spot. Even with him thrusting his hips to a very spaced out rhythm Cathal is delighted with the satisfied screams and gasps his friend made, it was only when Nickolas began to move his hips along that he decided to thrust a little faster, to his relief and pride his friend immediately copied. Nickolas is moaning in some foreign...but somehow familiar language Cathal can't fully understand, but he is swearing with each passing thrust and cursing the fiber of his being if he were to cum so quickly. He didn't want this to end, he wanted to keep feeling the warmth that gripped around his cock, to keep hearing those unknown words Nickolas is begging that heightened to another octave every time he plowed his cock inside him. “C-Cal.” his friend gasps again but this time he cannot understand the rest of the sentence that followed, but he had a clear idea why he is calling his name. Cathal leans himself over kissing Nickolas' neck in between the tangled blonde strands as he keeps thrusting deep at a pace that might just push them over. In a matter of seconds Nickolas practically screams Cathal's name as he cums and the hunter is not that far behind him, he groans into his friend's shoulder as he releases his seed inside him. The Christmas gelert catches himself on his elbows before he collapses on Nickolas' back, after a minute he lets himself fall on his right side and pulls the cleric into his slightly larger frame even if he is shorter. Nickolas is completely shaking and gasping while he's engulfed with the last few waves of bliss, leaving the other gelert to pull the covers over them and gently rub some comfort into Nickolas' upper arms. The cleric has his face in Cathal's chest, his eyes still closed but now not as tightly, his hands were first gripping to the pillow until he was pulled into Cathal's arms, now, they just aimlessly grasped the hunter's torso just to get a sense of security.

 

“Nicko.” Cathal finally whispers after he didn't hear his friend gasping desperately for air, the cleric hesitated before poking his face out from resting it against his chest, he's obviously blushing and if it wasn't for him knowing the gelert for so many years it would look like he was completely uninterested. “Did you like it?”

 

“Yes.” Nickolas said returning to burying his face, he makes a deep sigh, taking in the smell of their sweat and bodies but he...actually loves it. Again, the cleric found himself twirling his fingers in the dark hair on Cathal's chest and he's not at all disturbed by the lack of body heat from his dear friend, the strong arms that wrapped around him and the general atmosphere that lingered in between them was all the comfort he could ever hope or ask from. He...he loved him. And Cathal loved him back. It was an absolutely blissful feeling. “Cathal.”

 

“Yes dear?” the hunter's voice was back to it's normal chipper tone, he was pretending that Nickolas didn't just catch him playing with his blonde hair or the curl of his tail, he couldn't help it after all, he loved every little inch of Nickolas. When the cleric remained silent with his unknown thought Cathal knew that it was all but normal to just be patient and wait, unfortunately whatever it was Nickolas had said he didn't really understand. “Um...what?”

 

“O-Oh. Sorry, I forgot you don't know Gaelic....um.” Nickolas mutters embarrassingly, he opens his eyes to finally look into his friend's eyes, they were different then what they looked like as children. Before they were brown, maybe, it was so long ago. But now the hunter's eyes were yellow like the sun, his pupils slit to show the negative effects of him never finishing his role in the pilgrimage from many years ago, the eyes of the cursed. But even so, the eyes of a lifelong friend. Now that they were staring for an uncomfortable few minutes Nickolas didn't feel the courage he had felt when he spoke in Gaelic, his face flushes again as he turns his attention down to his hands, he presses himself closer into Cathals' body and his friend welcomed with with a tighter hug. “I...I said thank you, and stuff.”

 

“And stuff?” that really wasn't how Nickolas usually talked, still, Cathal shrugged his shoulders and let his hand reach up so he can play with the tangled blonde strands on his friend's head. He's secretly enjoying the now calm beat of the cleric's heart that he can feel against his stomach and the dull warmth of the cleric's body heat that counteracts the coldness of his body. After a few silent seconds in between them, Cathal was sure that his friend had drifted to sleep and he was slowly falling asleep himself, Nickolas poked his head out enough so that he can rest his chin comfortably on the hunter's shoulder and sighs to himself.

 

“I love you Cathal.” the hunter's eyes were closed, he was barely awake when he heard the very whisper from his friend but he manages to smile and use the very last of his strength to pull him in closer.

 

“I love you too, Nickolas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[Thank you so much for reading! In more stories to come it'll be implied/stated that Nickolas is actually Kanrik's paternal uncle, but you don't have to worry about all of that, this isn't about him. Thank again!!


End file.
